lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 7: Flashback/@comment-2606:A000:1128:4169:B4E5:2546:FEE9:302-20181208023545
Okay, i want to say something. I feel SO bad for Shannon Messenger. Can you imagine putting a year's worth ''of hard work and ''hours every day'' ''creating a book for her hundreds of fans, putting herself and her creation out there, and having to deal with disappointed and angry fans? I've noticed every time Shannon releases a new book, she says "i hope you guys love it". Yeah, maybe Flashback wasn't the most exciting book. But people saying that it ruined the entire series for them, only pointing out the bad things and saying how Shannon could do much better? She's worked sooo hard for this. She's created an amazing world, amazing characters, and a complex plot that we haven't figured out yet, which is SO rare in a book series! I know she doesn't look at social media, but i can't even imagine caring so much about something, putting herself out into the world, and having it all thrown back in her face. Now, i am not by ANY MEANS saying that that is ''all ''that is happening. I know that some people absolutely ''love ''Flashback, and I know that i have definitely said things that could be imporved with this book, because there are flaws, just like with everything. But everytime i comment something i wish was different, i try and add something that i liked about it too. And It is completely okay to state you're opinion! That's what this wiki is here for. It's understandable if Flashback isn't your favorite book, and that's okay. But when it's been repeated over and over how much of a disappointment it was, it just...it makes ''me ''feel bad, and i had nothing to do with writing it. As a hopefully-upcoming writer, i want to commend her on her amazing work. I am absolutely ''terrified ''of sharing my work with anybody, especiallly my family and people i know well. But Shannon has done that over and over, and i can't comprehend how much bravery that must take. She loves us, and she hopes and expects us to stand by her, even if everything didn't quite go how we hoped. Guys, there's still two more books, ''at least. ''There is time for the things we want to happen, to happen. And if not...well, that's what fanfictions are for. There is time for Shannon to tie all the lose ends together, and give everything a happy ending (or not). Let's remember, this is Shannon's series. She does what she wants, and we should respect that. Again, I DO NOT MEAN THIS TO BE OFFENSIVE OR TARGETING IN ANY WAY!!!!If I offended anybody, please let me know. But, can't we just take this time, just five seconds to acknowledge what we loved about Flahshback? Because i feel like the bad things have been repeated so many times, we know them all. I'll go first. I loved the action scenes. Honestly, when i read them, i was reading so fast, i could barely comprehend what was happening. They were sooooo well-written. And Sophie finally confessed!!!! I know that I've seen so many fanfictions about this, and i"ve been waiting for it to happen forever!!!! And Tam got a little bit of development too, which was nice. We finally got to see exactly what it was that made everyone so wary of Shade, which was satisfying BEYOND BELIEF!!!! So, yeah. Again, sorry if that was offensive to anyone. I just get second-hand emotions really easily, so imagining what it must feel like...anyway, i just had to get that off my chest. Sorry for the long comment. Backyard Windchimes